


Three Strikes

by agdhani



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Three Strikes

It was only a summer storm. Nothing he wasn’t use to, Athos thought adjusting his hat. This was no different than any other…except that the timing of it was a stroke of bad luck.

And was compounded by his horse throwing a shoe. Unwilling to risk his horse, he trudged through the muck, to the nearest blacksmith.  
As if his day weren’t bad enough, the carriage that sped past splashed mud; it stung his eyes and was spat out of his mouth.

The carriage stopped; SHE peered out and grinned.

He groaned. Three strikes.

His day couldn’t get any worse.


End file.
